


peach beach

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: он смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым интересом





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deep_Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/gifts).



> the psychedelic furs 'love my way'

Чонин смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым интересом. Поворачивает голову ему вслед, да так, что хрустят шейные позвонки — не хотелось упустить ни единой детали.

Его зовут О Сехун.

Они одногодки — Чонину тоже семнадцать — и этот О Сехун местный, живет в самом крайнем доме на улице, аккурат перед спуском к пляжу. Вокруг дома персиковый сад, и Чонин не раз видел Сехуна стоящего на стремянке, с тазиком в руках, собирающего созревшие плоды.

На теплом песке, там, где Сехун прошёл, следы его стоп.

Ровно двадцать шесть ямок точно по форме чужой ступни — от пологого спуска прямо до валунов берегоукрепления.

Чонин считал.

От ветра тонкая рубашка Сехуна надувается парусом, пока он не расстегивает последние три пуговицы и не стягивает с себя сорочку, кинув её на теплый валун. Та же судьба постигает оливковые бриджи — он кладет их на рубашку, положив сверху найденный в песке крупный кусок гальки — и остается в одних плавках. Больше никаких вещей у Сехуна с собой не было, он пришёл на пляж босиком, даже полотенца с собой не взял.

Тыльную сторону руки мажет чем-то прохладным и влажным, а к ногам Чонина падает ядовито-зеленый, прямо как неоновый текстовыделитель, теннисный мячик. Джек — трехлетний бернский зенненхунд — бабушкин пес, смотрит на Чонина более чем осуждающе. Пожалуй, если бы он мог говорить, наверняка выдал бы какую-нибудь нравоучительную тираду о том, что подглядывать за малознакомыми парнями — идея так себе.

И Чонин был бы с ним полностью согласен, вот только голос разума уже давно не в зоне доступа, в то время как природное любопытство, усиленное юношеской горячностью, отрывалось на полную катушку. Где-то в голове словно сорвало все тормоза, выбило пробки.  
Чонин смотрит как Сехун заходит в воду по щиколотку, как вода лижет аккуратные пятки, ласкает соленой пеной ступни, и завидует.

Взгляд поднимается выше, по жилистым икрам, останавливается на подколенной ямке, где кожа такая нежная, дальше по задней стороне бёдер, пока не цепляется за свободно сидящие купальные шорты. Край полиэстера чуть вздернут, собрался на одной штанине мелкими складками, и Чонину прекрасно видно, что кожа, обычно скрытая тканью, немного светлее.

Чонин кидает теннисный мячик куда-то в сторону, лишь бы не стоять истуканом, старается смотреть только на Джека, но это выше его сил. Взгляд всё равно съезжает по песку, по влажным веткам и водорослям, мелким камням и отшлифованному бутылочному стеклу, неровной кромке воды, пока не останавливается на долговязой фигуре.

Чонин с удовольствием сам водрузил бы на свою голову шоры, только бы не смотреть, не видеть как Сехун поднимает руки над головой, делает глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание. Как его тело, немного блестящее от пота и капель морской воды, напрягается, вытягиваясь струной.

Рывок — Сехун ныряет в воду и Чонин теряет его из поля зрения.

Досадно.

Он знал о нем не так уж много.

Помимо сада, Сехуна редко где ещё можно было найти. Иногда они пересекались на центральной улице, в магазине, иногда, если повезет, Чонин ловил его взгляд на себе, когда он проходил мимо дома О.

В такие дни, обычно, Сехун сидел на лавке, в тени беседки. Бывало, он просто сидел, поджав ногу под себя, болтая второй в воздухе. Или читал. Упираясь подбородком в угловатое колено, держал книжку одной рукой и бегал взглядом по чернильным строчкам, пока в какой-то момент не поднимал голову и не замечал бредущего по дороге к пляжу Чонина.

Они ничего не знали друг о друге.

Но Сехун улыбался ему каждый раз, и это, наверно, что-то да значило.

Значило, что Чонин не зря каждый божий вечер ходит на другой конец поселка, только бы пройти рядом с самым крайним домом на улице и сделать вид, что его интересует только пляж. Потому что, по правде, лишь ради этого он бы не стал так заморачиваться — ещё один выход к морю был в пяти минутах ходьбы от бабушкиного дома.

И, кажется, об этом Сехун знал.

Джек послушно приносит брошенный мячик и Чонин гладит пса по холке, ероша чуть влажную шерсть.

Где-то в мозгу щелкает и Чонин, нет, не видит, но чувствует, что что-то не так.

Он смотрит в ту сторону, где нырнул Сехун, но там лишь волны. Его нигде нет.

Джек срывается с места, бежит к воде и лишь тогда Чонин замечает выплывшего на мель Сехуна. Руками тот упирается в песчаное дно и почему-то не спешит подниматься на ноги. Глаза его зажмурены, с всклоченных волос вода течет прямо на лицо, нижняя губа прикушена и он недовольно морщит нос так, будто ему очень больно.

Мгновенное осознание и Чонин бежит к Сехуну.

Он быстро вытаскивает того из воды, аккуратно укладывает на спину, перед этим подложив на песок свою футболку. Сехун никак не реагирует, лишь тихо шипит от боли, поэтому Чонин легонько хлопает его по щекам, стараясь привести в чувство.

Сехун наконец открывает глаза, слипшиеся от соленой воды ресницы дрожат, и он более менее фокусирует взгляд на лице Чонина.

— Где?

— Голень, — хрипит Сехун, — правая.

Чонин садится перед ним на колени и старается аккуратно выпрямить чужую ногу.

— Блять! — Сехун дергается от новой вспышки боли и едва не лягает Чонина здоровой ногой.

— Тш-ш, расслабься, — пытается успокоить его Чонин, обхватив левой рукой лодыжку, тем самым фиксируя ногу в одном положении, а правой давит на стопу, сгибая её.

Кажется, что ничего не происходит, но в какой-то момент, Сехун наконец расслабляется и сдавленно выдыхает через нос. Прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, его немного трясет, но дышит он размеренно и спокойно.

Похоже, судорога прошла.

— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет Сехун, когда его относительно отпускает.

Больше выдавить из себя он сейчас просто не способен.

— Обращайся, — кидает Чонин.

Он всё так же сидит уткнувшись коленями в песок, а его руки нежно оглаживают кожу на чужой щиколотке. Как-то само собой выходит, что он массирует мышцы сехуновой ноги и осознаёт это лишь тогда, когда его ладонь, скользя по влажной коже, гладит заднюю часть бедра.

Чонин немного увлекся.

Щеки краснеют сами собой, хочется ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость в свое оправдание, но в голову как назло не приходит ничего. Даже глупостей.

Сехун смотрит на него, хитро сощурив глаза, и поднимается на локтях.

Сейчас его лицо не искажено гримасой боли и это первый раз, когда Чонин может рассмотреть его так близко. Рассмотреть все до единой детали.

Сехун улыбается, как делал это всегда, провожая Чонина взглядом.

— Чонин?

Имя, произнесенное его голосом, режет по ушам, бьет куда-то в солнечное сплетение, разливаясь шипучим лимонадом. Чонин машинально облизывает губы, Сехун смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и, как бы не велико было желание отвести взгляд, Чонин не делает этого.

— Хочешь, устрою экскурсию по персиковому саду?

— Хочу, — кивает Чонин, даже не раздумывая.

Они правда ничего не знают друг о друге, но что мешает им исправить это досадное недоразумение?

Ведь Сехун смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым интересом, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали.


End file.
